CrayZ
Career TNA General Manager ( 2006 ) CrayZ started as the face general manager of TNA in September 2006. He was in a few matches back then but nothing as big as later in his career during the period of 2007. While being the GM of TNA, CrayZ developed a strong friendship with the Sugar Kidd and Candice, the group broke up after Candice and Sugar Kidd turned on him. In the last days of TNA, CrayZ and TNA participated in a joint PPV created by Stone Cold John, where the events held that night started the merge of both brands and created Ring Of Non-stop Action. RONA General Manager ( 2006 / Early 2007 ) After the turbelent main event of the ROH versus TNA PPV, From Dusk Till Dawn: Night Two. Both new general managers, Stone Cold John and Crayz, started RONA. CrayZ had a success during his GM days then. Both of the GM's ended up in a tag team match once, and won the RONA Tag Team Championship. But eventually, things got very heated backstage between Stone Cold John and himself. The tension could be noticed during the RONA shows for weeks. But then things went for the worst and both men ended up in a match, leading up to a Hell In A Cell I Quit match on the Dark Intentions PPV. CrayZ won that night, and Stone Cold John was forced to quit his General Manager position that night. RONA Wrestler ( 2007/ Now ) After 2G crayZ won the battle and was sole GM of RONA, he set up a team tournament, he participated and was let down by most of his team-mates, but still managed to be one of the MVP's for his hard work. Not long after the tournament, 2G crayZ disappeared for weeks, returning as Mr RONA. As Mr RONA, crayZ only had one match, against The Bishop and lost. His comeback, however, was not a total waste, as he met Zoe, his new parter and restarted his friendship with Sugar Kidd. CrayZ, back to his old self, lost his match against Christian Isis, all while getting into a heated rivalry with RONA GM Jack Daniels. At the Pay Per View Redemption, 2G crayZ had a title shot against Stone Cold John for the Rising Sun championship. After crayZ hit the crayZ Cutter on John onto a chair and got the 3 count, GM Jack Daniels restarted the match, where Stone Cold John stole the win. Since then, CrayZ has challenged him for a rematch at RONA 26, however Smidger replied to the challenge, ending in a no contest after Narc attacked CrayZ,smashing him over the head with a mirror. After this, CrayZ lost a Rising Sun championship match after Jack Daniels appointed Smidger as the ref in the closing minutes of the win. At the following RONA, 2G crayZ faced Narc, Smidger and X-division champ The Sugar Kidd for the X-division title in a Ultimate X match and won, making the X-division title his first singles title. CrayZ's friends Jerry: A copyright enfringing bar owner, crayZ used to go there and ended up selling Jerry the certain rights, including the name of the bar "The RONA Inn", and the beer "crayZweiser". Jerry has always been loyal to crayZ, not only because CrayZ is his best punter, but because he's one of his biggest fans. Zoe: CrayZ met Zoe not long ago, before his match against The Bishop at a toy stole where she used to work. CrayZ had a hot encounter with her in the back room, bought the shop and now Zoe runs it. Zoe often doesn't think before she talks and sometimes lands her into trouble. CrayZ's moves CrayZ uses more of a luchador style, but has proven over time that he can adapt. Finishing moves: CrayZ Cutter Super CrayZ Cutter Other moves: Pele Kick Sprinfboard dropkick Hesitation Dropkick Double Stomp Head Scissors Category:Wrestlers